Fairytale
by Coquettish Siren
Summary: CHIIxHIDEKI Chii wakes up to go work at the bakery, but Hideki seems to have something else in mind... WARNING: pure SMUT!
1. Chapter 1: Sweet Intoxication

**CHAPTER 1: Sweet Intoxication**

_**Disclaimer:**_** I do NOT own Chobits characters, world, ideas, etc.**

_**Author's Note: **_** This is a oneshot story… unless you would prefer I continue. This is pure SMUT. If you do not like SMUT, then please don't read this story. You have been warned.**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- **

Sun beamed brightly through the open window of the apartment, rousing the beautiful persocom from her serene slumber. Blinking her eyes open, she surveyed the pleasant sight of her lover sleeping peacefully beside her. He was so handsome with his jet black hair messily strewn across his face, and his perfectly toned body hidden beneath a white t-shirt and sweatpants.

Chii sighed contently. She had finally found her 'someone,' she had finally found love—and yet, there was something missing. Something about their relationship seemed incomplete. But what was it? How could she know, she was but a mere persocom, and her knowledge was limited by her own experience.

Careful as to not wake Hideki, she fragilely climbed from the mattress to her feet and strode over to the closet. She grabbed her usual bakery attire from the spacious shelves and placed the neatly folded pile of clothing on a nearby desk.

Chii unbuttoned her large pajama shirt one by one before letting the lithe contents flutter to the floor and pool around her feet.

Hideki frowned at the bright rays penetrating his closed lids and reluctantly opened his eyes. As his vision adjusted to the light-flooded room, he caught a pale form rustling about by the cupboard. His eyes widened in shock, and a bit of amusement, at the realization of a naked Chii standing a few yards away from him.

Heat crept across his face in embarrassment, and yet he could not pry his stare from this captivating scene. Porcelain skin illuminated with a sunny glow, and her slender body was impeccably curved and sweetly feminine. Her long ash-blonde tresses cascaded over her goddess-like figure, lithely covering her bare bosom and taut bottom. She was truly enchanting.

The chobit plucked her ruffled dress from the desk and began to pull it up her petite body. Hideki gawked in awe as she slowly slid the frilly material up over her small, yet voluptuous, breasts. Blood pulsed throughout his body rapidly, flooding from his head to travel elsewhere...

"Oh my God…," Hideki whispered breathlessly without a thought of knowing what he was saying.

Chii twirled around elegantly at picking up his distinct voice. Her long silky hair flung across her figure gracefully as she looked at him in utter concern. "…Chii?"

Hideki could not form any words; he was speechless at the sight of her beauty. Since she had not yet zipped up the back of her dress, her puffy sleeves were beginning to slide down her forearms, weighing down the rest of the dress and slightly revealing her bosom once more.

The young man's pants were becoming painfully tight, and his clothes were starting to feel rather itchy and suffocating. He didn't know what to do, what to say—he just sat there, staring at her with lustful eyes, and trying so hard to control himself.

"Hideki?" Chii asked worriedly, taking a step towards him and causing her dress to fall a little lower, now exposing the pink buds in the center of her breasts. She didn't even notice, though—she was so innocent and pure that modesty of perversion never seemed to occur to her.

"C-Come here, Chii," he spoke hoarsely. His throat had gone dry due to his heavy breathing, and now he did not know if he could contain himself any longer.

The beautiful persocom obeyed his subtle command and knelt down beside him. She placed a hand on his chest, her golden eyes full of caring anxiety. "Is Hideki hurt?"

He shook his head and smiled at her concern, covering her hand with his own. "No, I'm not hurt." His voice was slightly tense as the uncontrollable emotion pent up within him fought to break free. "Just… hungry."

"Hideki is… hungry?"

"Yes," he replied, pulling the puffy sleeves off of her arms. "…for _you_."

She tilted her head to one side in confusion. "For… _Chii_?"

Hideki nodded before slowly removing the thick-layered dress from her smooth figure, and blindly tossing it to the side of the room somewhere. He enclosed his lips over an exposed pert nipple, swirling his tongue around the small bud and eliciting a gasp from the persocom. He was so glad to have the reset button removed from its original place a few weeks ago and to have installed the new sexual program which allowed her to participate in such activities. He had been so anxious to try it out, and now he was completely satisfied with its results. She was reacting to his actions perfectly and humanly as she fisted her small hands into his raven hair, drawing him closer against her milky mounds.

"Hideki…," she exhaled lustfully. Oh God did he love this program! He was now able to express his true love for Chii and vice versa.

He stopped his agonizing ministrations to crush his salivated lips against her swollen ones with immense fervor. His tongue forcing its way into her mouth while probing and intertwining with her own.

Hideki slid one hand down her soft abdomen and beneath her white, frilly boyshorts. Chii moaned loudly against his lips as two gentle fingers spread her wet folds apart and another slowly circled her sensitive, fleshy nub. The sweet torment caused her sex to lubricate itself rather quickly as she writhed beneath his slow-paced touch.

He carefully dipped a finger into her slobbering core and twirled it around for a moment before withdrawing it back to her bundle of nerves. She inhaled sharply and pushed her pelvis greedily against his hand, starving for more.

Hideki withdrew his hand altogether from her dripping womanhood, extracting a whimper from his lover.

Golden-brown eyes lazily met with onyx, pleading for fulfillment. "Hideki…?"

The college-boy silenced her with a passionate kiss before confiscating his sweatpants and t-shirt from his burning body, allowing Chii to gaze upon him and trace the small lines hinting muscle on his torso.

"Lay down, Chii," he said softly, cupping a supple cheek in adoration. He captured her lips once more before she lay back against the sheet-disheveled mattress. Her shiny locks fanned out beneath her head in a golden halo of hair as she innocently anticipated her master's next move.

Hideki tugged her panties down her long, silky legs, pressing his lips to her knee as he discarded them to the wood floor.

Carefully, he crawled over her petite body so that his face was between her thighs. "Take me in your mouth," he told her rather shakily. He had been waiting for this moment for so long that it was almost killing him to be so gentle.

All rational thought escaped his mind the instant he felt his straining member enter her hot, wet mouth.

"Use your tongue," Hideki gasped gutturally.

His head flung back in ecstasy as she flicked her flexible muscle around the tender tip. An increase in lustful appetite consumed his being as he gripped her inner thighs slightly and began to attack her sex with his own oral orifice.

Chii groaned against his organ, sucking harder as she felt the blissful feeling of his tongue lapping at her succulent gem. She began to buck her hips up at his mouth, seeking completion, but Hideki pushed her back down.

He didn't know how much more he could restrain himself as she picked up her pace of lewd devouring and pleasured whimpers. With great difficulty, he rolled off of her onto the mattress and instructed her to sit upon his lap. His lover crawled atop his pelvis and slowly pushed her way down onto his pulsing member.

Hideki was in heaven; she was so tight and _warm _around his thick organ, and slippery friction between them only made the experience all the more enjoyable. Through half-lidded eyes, he watched Chii rock her body back and forth, mouth open and eyes closed in supreme rapture.

"Hi-de-ki!" she cried, quickening her thrusts significantly.

The young man pumped himself hard and fast into the lithe beauty above him, anxious for satisfaction. Chii groaned loudly as wave after wave of pleasure racked her body, her inner walls throbbing harshly against his member.

"Oh God!" Hideki grasped her hips and pounded ruthlessly into her core, quickly spurting his hot seed within her.

Chii fell against his body in exhaustion, with their glistening sweat in the morning sun gluing them to one another. Hideki wrapped his fatigued arms around her, both breathing quite raggedly.

"Chii… loves… Hi-deki," she panted, placing a kiss against his pectoral.

"I love you, too, Chii…" The pair snuggled closer in their embrace, allowing their rapid heartbeats and panting breaths to subside…

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Please review and let me know what you think! If you would like me to continue, let me know, if not, I hope you enjoyed the story! Thanks for reading!**

**♥**_**Coquettish Siren**_


	2. Chapter 2: A Recipe for Love

**CHAPTER 2: A Recipe for Love**

_**Disclaimer:**_** I do NOT own Chobits characters, world, ideas, etc.**

_**Author's Note: **_**Hehe… so you liked the first chapter, did you? I figured as much- Mwahaha!! Oh yeah, and I decided to change the title, thought it fitting! Okay, on with the new chappie XD Enjoy! **

**WARNING: SMUT plot (kinda)!! If you don't like SMUT then please don't read!!**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- **

It was another long and uneventful school day in Mrs. Takako's class, and as usual, Hideki paid no heed to her lecture. Instead, he rested his face on his palm and stared out the window blankly, thinking of nothing else but the beautiful persocom he had fallen in love with. She was absolutely perfect: her gorgeous ash-blonde hair billowing in the wind like a summery goddess, and her ivory skin so soft and smooth to the touch, and she always smelled sugary sweet with the aroma of vanilla cake.

A lazy smile spread across his face at the pleasant imagery. He could not wait to get home from work later that evening so he could show her just how special she truly was. Of course, it was wonderful to _physically _express how he felt, but his love was not based on what they did; rather, it was her innocent and selfless character. Everything she ever did, she did for him. He wanted their love to be official; to remain permanent for the rest of their lives.

'Marriage?' A concept he had often contemplated—deciding whether or not to take the next step, but he feared the same fate as Ueda.

"Mr. Motosuwa?" a feminine voice interrupted his thoughts.

Hideki sat up straight with eyes locked on his professor in question.

Mrs. Takako merely smiled at his daydreaming. "Would you like to continue reading for us on page 315?"

Hideki's head drooped to his chest as he let out a heavy sigh.

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- **

"Chii, could you make another batch of cake batter?" Hiroyasu asked as he passed her hurriedly to attend to another customer. "Strawberry-Vanilla should do."

His persocom colleague nodded in acknowledgement. "Chii!"

It was pretty busy for a Monday afternoon, Ueda would have expected everyone to be at work or at school at this time of day. Or perhaps he was just exaggerating since _Chiroru _was also short a person because Yumi had stayed home due to her maternity leave. Although it was quite hectic, the two remaining employees still managed to remain successful by the time their shifts were over—regardless of the exhaustion from the excessive work of running around the small bakery all day.

Chii walked into the kitchen and began adding cups of sugar into a large, plastic bowl. Streaks of flour managed to powder her face and hands as she continued to add the necessary ingredients. Grabbing a long, wooden spoon from counter, the cute chobit began to swirl all the paraphernalia together to create the thick, liquidated mixture.

"How's it coming, Chii?" Hirosayu asked as he entered the kitchen.

The beautiful persocom placed the batter-filled cake dish into the oven before turning around to face her boss.

"Chii is doing well!" She grinned widely at her accomplishment.

"Good to hear!" Ueda gave her a brief nod, returning the smile. "I'll be up front if you need me."

"Chii!" she replied enthusiastically. She began to open the cupboard and drawers, pulling out various contents from their panels. "Icing… sprinkles… cherries…"

'Hideki…' His name passed through her mind often ever since she had met him; but images and happy moments, even more so since the Chobits incident. Yet still there was something about their relationship that deeply troubled her; something she couldn't quite figure out. What was it she lacked? Why did she feel that there was something missing? She had everything (every_one_) she had ever wanted, and yet she felt that their relationship was incomplete.

After the cooking buzzer went off, Chii removed the freshly baked pastry from the oven and applied the extra décor to make it look delicious. She then walked out of the kitchen carrying the sweetly-frosted cake in her mittened hands.

As she was placing the fresh Danish into the glass display case, a couple walked in through the doors, the tinkle of a bell signaling their entrance. Chii looked up to see the pair holding hands, something she and Hideki did often in public.

The pair approached the glass counter where all the luscious pastries were displayed luxuriously.

"Hello there!" the man greeted. "We would like to submit a cake order for a wedding."

"A wed-ding?" Chii repeated, slightly confused by the foreign word.

The couple gave her an awkward look.

Ueda stepped beside her, placing a hand on her shoulder. "You need a wedding cake?"

"Erm, yes," the customer replied, turning his gaze from the bakery-beauty to meet that of the owner's. "We need it two months from today."

"Alright…" Ueda produced a small notebook from his pocket and was now jotting down notes. "Any particular decorations?"

Chii watched the two men converse about this 'wedding.' The word was so unfamiliar to her. Overcome with perplexity, she looked up at the bakery manager in question.

When the couple had left, she asked him, "What is a 'wed-ding'?"

Ueda looked down at her, pushing his notebook back into his apron pocket, and smiled. "It's a ceremony of love which unites two people together. They make an official vow to love each other for the rest of their lives."

"Of-fic-ial vow?"

"A promise," he stated simply, then frowned. "Hideki has not spoken to you of this?"

Chii shook her head innocently.

Ueda patted atop her head. "I'm sure when the time comes he'll mention it to you." He then turned back to the counter to talk to some more customers.

The persocom went back into the kitchen, never allowing her mind to leave the thought of having a wedding with Hideki. They had been 'lovers' for awhile now, why had he not mentioned it to her yet? Had she done something wrong? It was a topic which she did not understand, and one he had failed to bring up.

"Chii, would you make more muffins, please?"

Chii fluttered her eyes at the faint sound of Ueda's voice before she realized she had been staring perplexedly at a wooden spoon she held in her hand. She glanced up at the threshold to acknowledge Ueda.

"Chii," she replied, nodding and smiling.

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- **

_Later That Evening…_

"Chii?" Ueda entered the kitchen to find the persocom busy washing dishes. She turned around and smiled.

"Hideki is here to take you home," he told her kindly.

Her smile broadened when she saw her lover walk in beside Hiroyasu, who returned to the front counter shortly after.

"Hideki!" she gasped, running over to him and hugging his waist.

The college student smiled and wrapped his arms around her lovingly—he loved it when she did that.

She tilted her head up to gaze into his onyx eyes.

"Chii missed Hideki!" she told him.

He ran his hand through her silky hair. "I missed you, too."

He brushed his palm against her face and captured her lips within his own. He had waited all day for this! His skin tingled with delight whenever he saw her. Everything about the spirited persocom enchanted his body and soul.

Chii sighed into his mouth as their tongues mingled against each other in a fervent dance. She slithered her hands beneath his shirt to stroke his torso, making him shiver with her gentle touch.

He sucked on her bottom lip one last time before reluctantly withdrawing from the kiss completely. Half-lidded amber eyes stared at him in question to merely be answered with a smirk.

Hideki knelt down before Chii and ran his hands up her thighs, delicate fingers becoming dangerously close to her heated core. She sighed softly as his head disappeared beneath the multiple layers of her frilly-layered dress.

He smiled at the sight of her skimpy silk panties and how it had took him so long just to work up the courage to buy them. Much had changed since he had arrived in Tokyo; _he _had changed. The modest Motoswua was no more now that he and Chii had made love. Seeing her naked and feeling her body took on a different effect for him; nosebleeds and passing out had become nonexistent.

Slowly, he ran his tongue along the thin fabric provoking it to dampen at his touch. Chii whimpered helplessly as the agonizing pace continued to torture her relentlessly.

"Hideki…" she pleaded at a whisper, fisting her hands in her apron.

The thick muscle licking her sex through the silk was making her lose balance, and even more so when he sucked and flicked his tongue over her sensitive nub. He smoothed his hands up her thighs, and hooking his fingers around the scant fabric, he slid them to her ankles. Chii draped one leg over his shoulder and arched her pelvis towards him hungrily.

Hideki inserted a digit into her core and began to circle her wet bud with his slow, caressing tongue. A moan broke passed her lips, and he pushed in another digit. Chii's leg tightly curled into his back, pulling him closer to her. Continuing to lap at the succulent nub, Hideki pumped and scissored his fingers within her, earning small pelvic thrusts in return.

Chii moaned and gasped as she felt the gradual build of heat rise from the pit of her stomach.

The young man withdrew his fingers and snaked his hands up the inside of her dress to massage her voluptuous breasts. He gently flicked his thumb over her hardening buds, rewarding him with a small gasp.

Hideki delved his tongue deep into her wet orifice, swirling and diving, tasting every bit of her he could.

The chobit grasped the edge of the counter, white-knuckled, as she felt the peaking pleasure electrocute her body.

"Hideki!" she cried out as wave after wave of bliss made her convulse against his mouth.

His chest ached painfully, as did the growing muscle in his pants. He needed to get her home before he ended up ravaging her right then and there.

Hideki stood to his feet, pulling her panties back up as he did so. Chii leaned against the counter, beads of sweat running down her neck and dripping down into her cleavage. The sight made him hunger for her even more.

He pressed his lips against her swollen ones tenderly before whispering into her ear, "Let's go home, Chii."

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- **

**So, I decided to continue this story. Although, I do apologize for the wait—I've been trying to update my other stories as well, so it's a bit difficult for me to write and finish quickly. I'm not sure if this chapter turned out the way I wanted it, but perhaps you can tell me, cuz I think I might revise it. Well, thank you for reading, and let me know what you think!**

**♥**_**Coquettish Siren**_


End file.
